Typically, a method of dosing a patient with a chemical material which is useful to him/her includes taking medicine and injecting it. A method of injecting medicine into the patient includes a hypodermic injection, an intra-muscular injection, intravenous injection and so on. Among them, the intravenous injection is applied when injecting into a blood vessel for a long time. For example, the intravenous injection is used when supporting a blood or giving an injection of Ringer's solution to a patient and generally uses an intravenous drip set.
The Ringers solution is usually kept at a low temperature in order to prevent from being decomposed or producing an alien substance, and a blood and the like are usually kept in cold environment in order to prevent any noxious eutrophication of an organic matter prior to giving a blood transfusion to patient. Generally, the temperature of Ringer's solution and blood is in a circumstance of 20° C. or less when injecting to a human body. Accordingly, when Ringer's solution or blood is injected to a human body, the temperature thereof also rises since the temperature of human body is generally 37°. In this case, the energy that the temperature of Ringer's solution or blood is required to rise to human body is supplied by the patient's risen metabolic rate. Since this thermal load is never feeble compared to the normal metabolic rate, it drops human body's temperature and excites a cooling point of skin. As a result, under such a situation, any injection of Ringer's solution or giving of a blood transfusion to patient may cause a cold pain to the patient and even make the lives of the patient very dangerous.
In order to solve such problems, a Korean Patent No. 130926 discloses a method and apparatus for medicine for allowing the temperature of Ringer's solution or blood to be equal to that of human body prior to injecting Ringer's solution or blood to the patient.
According to the above Patent No. 130926, a tube is fixed to the upper portion of a panel in order to adjust the temperature of Ringer's solution and a first cover is placed on the upper portion of the panel. The first cover is fixed to a vertical member by means of a hinge, and a locking device is installed on a horizontal member opposed to the vertical member having the hinge attached thereto. The first cover is attached with a second cover having a built-in insulation on the upper portion thereof. Therefore, the tube is built-in within a rectangular-shape barrel as a whole and is heated by a heating means within a rectangular barrel.
Since the tube within the rectangular-shape barrel is short in the length thereof, a heating apparatus for medicine which should heat at a low temperature of 41.5° or less is substantially difficult to rise the short tube in length to a desired temperature and control a desired temperature. Further, when using a high-temperature heating apparatus which would cause harmful effects, a very fine electronic control system for controlling the high-temperature heating apparatus should be applied, resulting in the complexity of the heating apparatus and a high cost of production thereof.
Also, a heating apparatus using a conventional Ni—Cr heating resistor is designed to wind a surface of a circular-shaped heating resistor with a tube such as Ringer's solution, cover the surface with a lid and then lock by means of a locking device. However, this structure has a troublesome and complexity since the heating resistor should be wound with the tube whenever using it. Further, the use of Ni—Cr heating resistor causes the size of the heating apparatus to be large and the weight reaches more than 20 Kg, resulting in a very heavy expense of the heating apparatus.